This invention relates to pulse-compression techniques and especially to a pulse-compression technique utilizing a fast Fourier transform circuit in a matched filter.
Pulse-compression techniques are used in radar ranging in order to increase the detection capability of a long-pulse radar system and yet retain the resolution capability of a narrow-pulse system. The radar pulse is expanded so that more energy can be put on the target. The received echo is processed through a matched filter which produces a narrow pulse peak when the received echo matches the propagated signal. Pulse compression provides better range resolution and greater clutter reduction. A disadvantage of conventional matched filters is that they require a large amount of electronic hardware before significant results can be obtained and ways of reducing the amount of hardware have been sought. This invention provides for reduction of the amount of hardware used in conventional pulse expansion-compression systems.